The Feline Truth
by PikoDesu
Summary: Harry is being left apart from Ron and Hermione, when he finds a cat that resembles a certain blonde boy who he has been stalking for a long time. What happens when he is paired with Malfoy in potions and why does that cat resemble him so much? Will the truth bring them closer or drift apart? Drarry, rated K for now, may change, and may contain smut in later chapters. X3


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter world or its characters, J.K Rowling and Warner Bros own it all.

First fic I publish x3

Please review or comment, but i wont force you if you dont want to :P

Ever since the golden trio had gone back to Hogwarts for their 8th year, Harry had been feeling left part. He sighed as he stared at the curtains of his bed. Not many students had gone back besides them, altough from all houses Slytherin had the least, as expected, Draco Malfoy being the single student. Harry had been slightly surprised when he first saw him in the Hogwarts Express, sitting alone in a compartment. They don't argue anymore, in fact, they don't talk at all. Malfoy simply avoids eye contact everytime they cross paths and pretends not to be there. Harry huffed, annoyed for thinking of Malfoy again.

"Hey mate, you coming down for breakfast?" Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, just a sec."

He put on his robes and hurried to meet Ron who was already hugging Hermione in the common room, and they went down to the dining hall.

Ron and Hermione sat down and began discussing something Harry didnt pay atention, nowadays he didnt listen to much of their conversations, since they were mostly about the OWL's or an argument. After they realised their feelings for each other they spent most of the time together either studying or snogging. It's not that Harry wasn't happy, he just felt jelous and left apart. He didnt want to come inbetween the two, so he mostly wandered in the castle finding new paths and new alleys, sometimes even getting lost. He felt lonely, and being with Ginny didnt feel rigth at all, after all he couln't see her as more than a sister. She'd been upset when he told her but he couln't be in a relashionship that had no love. _Im such a sap. _He groaned to himself.

He looked over to the Slytherin table and searched for a certain blond head, sighing when he realised it wasnt there. _Again._

Harry had taken as a habit to observe Malfoy to distract himself, well maybe stalk him. It wasnt because he might be up to something, but because he was interesting. He always read the newspaper at breakfast, and would tap the table with index finger everytime he read something about the war, Harry figured he was looking for news on his father trial. The rest of the time, Harry would find him reading some books, he would notice the smal crease he got between his eyebrows when he was concetrated, something he was also able to see in potions. Maybe he spent a little too much time obsessing over Malfoy.

"Im going for a walk, i'll meet you at class." He said, maybe too angrily. Why was he angry? Was it because Malfoy wasn't there?

"Oh ok mate." Ron said with a goofy expresion. "Don't go getting lost again."

"It was one time!" Harry pouted as he walked away, hearing giggles from his friends.

As he was walking to the entrance something hard hits him, causing him to fall back. He looks down and finds that, _someone_ did clash with him, and it so happens to be a certain blonde hair slytherin.

"Ouch, you ok there Malfoy?" He said staring at the boy on top of his legs.

"Im, sorry." With that he left into the oposite side in a flash leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

Harry sat on the grass near the lake. He felt more troubled than he did before. First Malfoy had apologized. That is simply not normal. And second he still avoided Harry at his best. He never expected them to be friends or anything, but being ignored made him feel mad. And he was going to stop the silence.

He got up to go to class when something caugth his eye next to a few small bushed in the side of the castle. His curiosity kicking in, he aproached them and was caugth off guard by small mewls. A white cat sat there eating a piece of bread._What is it doing in a place like this? _He thought scratching his head.

_ "_Do you have a name little guy?" He reached down and peted the animal, causing it to jump away, scared.

"Oh im sorry..." Harry felt embarased apologizing to a cat. "Im not going to hurt you."

He streatched out his hand for the cat to smell him. After a couple seconds the cat resigned and licked his fingers happly. Looking closer now he noticed his eyes. Silver. _Like Malfoy's._ He mentally kicked himself for thinking of him yet again, but indeed the cat was much like him, blonde white furr and silver eyes.

"I should call you Malfoy." Harry said with a giggle. The cat looked at him terrefied and in a move it ran away.

"What the hell...Guess he didnt like it..."

It took him a while to realize he was late for potions. _Shit. _He rushed to the castle, mostly running trough the halls that now were mostly empty. When he reached the classroom he was panting.

"Oh mister Potter! I see you decided to join us." Slughorn said with a smile, altough his words sounded a little sarcastic.

"Im...Im sorry professor." He said still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh nevermind, now since you are one of the last to get here i'll have you paired with mister Malfoy right here." Slughorn smiled widlely. "I expect great results from your colaboration"

Harry sat down next the blonde boy akwardly as Slughorn continued to lecture them about their next potion.

"The potion you'll be making this time is Veritaserum, and yes i am aware it is a 6th year potion, but many of you failed at the time therefore we will give it another try." He waved his hands all over the place as he talked. "Now dont forget you'll have to brew it during this lunar fase, wich means, your pairs will have to come here and check up on the potion, everyday for this 28 days. Now let's make a time tablet so that you dont come all at once"

Slughorn kept talking but Harry just stared at the table, still in shock. He will have to be with Malfoy everyday. This time he would get him to talk.


End file.
